onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Fortress
The Forbidden Fortress, also known as Maleficent's Castle, is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the second episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. The Forbidden Fortress is based on the Forbidden Mountain from the Disney film Sleeping Beauty. History In his ploy to obtain a curse from the Bald Mountain, Rumplestiltskin knows he cannot do it alone, as there are three great obstacles inside, and the sought after object is guarded by the Chernabog. Sending invitations to Cruella De Vil and Ursula, he asks them to meet at the Forbidden Fortress. Once there, the women crash with Maleficent, who is upset that strangers are in her home. Revealing himself as the invitation sender, he proposes the three women help him gain the curse so each can have happy endings they would otherwise not get as villains. Although his words sound promising, Rumplestiltskin intends to let the Chernabog devour them after he gains the curse for himself. The trio eventually agree and set out with him to Bald Mountain. At one time, Robin Hood and his men invade the fortress while Maleficent is away in order to steal gold for poor villages. Among them, a young man named Will manages to get a treasure unbeknownst to the others. When Maleficent notices the object missing, she makes a threat upon the thieves of the consequences, but Will escapes from the Enchanted Forest. On a mission per a deal made with Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming heads to the Forbidden Fortress to place a true love potion inside a beast. Inside the castle, Maleficent climbs some steps before sitting on her throne, to which Prince Charming ambushes her at sword-point. When he demands to know where the beast is, she magically throws him several feet away. After admitting she is the beast, Maleficent transforms into a dragon and chases the prince around the room. While hiding behind a pillar, Prince Charming notices there is a flap behind her ear and decides he must put the potion in it. Alerted by his shouts, she begins pursuing him. At one point, Prince Charming hops onto her neck and he tosses the potion into her ear flap. In agitation, Maleficent shakes him off, although he quickly avoids her fire breath by jumping out a window and into the sea. As Prince Charming surfaces above water, he looks up to see Maleficent angrily spouting another stream of fire out the window. Later, the Evil Queen visits Maleficent to take back the Dark Curse, which she previously traded for the sleeping curse. The two battle and the Evil Queen wins; taking back the scroll containing the curse. }} Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The Forbidden Fortress is located at the top of the Forbidden Mountain. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The establishing shot of the Forbidden Fortress in "Forget Me Not"File:W103ForbiddenFortress.png and "Darkness on the Edge of Town"File:412ForbiddenFortress.png is stock footage from "The Thing You Love Most",File:102HowAreYou.png but with a different color hue and without the Evil Queen's carriage. |-|Cultural References= Disney *A small statue of a raven is sitting on a table inside Maleficent's castle.File:412Adorable.png This is a reference to Disney's Sleeping Beauty, where Maleficent has a pet raven named Diablo. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References fr:Forteresse interdite de:Verbotene Festung it:Castello Oscuro ru:Запретная Крепость Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Locations Category:Castles